World 4/4-5
*'IMPORTANT': 4-4 and 5-1 MUST be cleared in order to unlock this map. * Clearing this map gives you 1 medal & 180 ranking points. Like the other Extra Operations, it resets at the start of every month and then can be cleared again. Tips * The boss is a Soft-Installation Type. It is Strongly Recommended to equip on BB/CA(V) or on CL/DD if applicable. **Aircraft carriers CANNOT attack installations if they have a equipped UNLESS it's one of the bombers from the following list: * The Boss Flagship must be Sunk 5 times in order to clear this map. After the first 4 kills, the boss node will change to its final form. The boss comp will revert back to its initial Form after clearing. *Due to the Shelling Order during the Second Shelling Phase, it may be advantageous to order your Carriers before your CA(V)s and (F)BB(V)s, which allows the Carriers to shell first to potentially take out the escorts on the boss and allow your other ships to aim at the boss. Strategies There are 3 strategies for this map: Standard Routing (4 Battles) Routes: OR *Beware that Node has a chance to Heavily Damage your ship(s) due to the presence of 1 or 2 . *The Fleet will arrive at the Boss Node with 60% Ammo left, where Damage Penalty won't be applied.. *Los required to into the boss is around 71 Formula 33 Cn=2 *'Compositions' **3 CA(V) 3 CV(B) **1 (F)BB(V) 3 CA(V) 2 CV(B) **2 (F)BB(V) 1 CV(B) 2 CA 1 CAV (This suitable for Quest B99 ( )) **3 CV(B) 1 CVL 2 CA(V) Fast+ Speed Fleet Routing (3 Battles) Routes: OR *'DISCLAIMER': Please beware that use of this strategy is impossible without the following: **All Ships are highly recommended to have been applied with Reinforcement Expansion. **All Ships must have OR AND equipped to enable "Fast+ (高速+)" or "Fastest (最速)" as their Speed. ***The turbine goes onto the Ship's Reinforcement Expansion Extra Slot if available. ***Slow Ships must have 2x Boilers to become "Fast+", so unless you are using or who both have 5 Equipment Slots, you are recommended to use FBBs. ***Please read the Speed Synergy Article if you are unfamiliar with the Speed Change Mechanic. *The advantage of this strategy is being able to only go through the Submarine Node and a Light Enemy Fleet in , then go straight into the Boss Node afterwards and avoid going into , which contains a Heavy Enemy Fleet. *The exchange is that your BB(V)/CA(V) won't be able to do Artillery Spotting due to being unable to equip , though as they will still be outfitted with Two (2) Main Guns, they will still be able to do Double Attack during Night Battle. *It is highly recommended that the CV(B)s are all outfitted with Aircraft Cut-In Setup to be able to deal with non-Installation Escort Ships quickly and efficiently. *You will be entering the Boss Node with 73% Fuel and 80% Ammo left, where you are able to gain more Evasion than the Standard Fleet, and therefore you will have no damage penalty at the Boss Node. *'Compositions' **3 CA(V) 3 CV(B) Fast+ **2 CA(V) 3 CV(B) 1 CVL Fast+ **1 BB(V) 2 CA(V) 3 CV(B) Fast+ CL & DD Routing (3-4 Battles) *Like Fast+ routing, you will also skip node which contains dangerous enemies, and have no damage penalty at the Boss Node. But in exchange, you MUST bring CL and DDs along with you, which can make it difficult to defeat Harbour Princess, especially in her Final Form. **Please note that four-slot DD such as , or four-slot CL like , are useful in this situation as they can carry two to deal significant damage to Harbour Princess. *Generally not recommended for normal clearing, but can be helpful should you do the quests that require you to take CL/DDs into 4-5 Boss (i.e, quest B114) or attempt to save cost from supplying and repairing ships. *'Compositions' **2 (F)BB(V)/CV(L/B) 1 CL 3 DD ***Goes or **1 (F)BB(V)/CV(L/B) 1 CL 2 DD 2 CVL ***Goes or Sample Fleets